


Fandom One-shots (short hiatus)

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom, Disney - All Media Types, Durarara!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Also reader can sing really well, Multi, No Incest, No Smut, and i chose a cute song, i made you shizuo's sister, im very soft, its actually pretty cute, no pedophelia, requests are being taken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As the title tells you, these are multi-fandom one-shots. They can be Character X Reader, or Character X Character. No OC names, sorry! It's easier to write in the Y/N format. Otherwise, enjoy my stories!I posted this on wattpad first!(No incest or pedophilia if requesting!)
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Reader, Heiwajima Shizuo/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. Requests!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was a fic I posted on wattpad first; I want to try writing again and I like Ao3 more than wattpad. I also will try to get all the previous one-shots proofread (it's been about a year) and posted here! The shizuo x sister!reader, platonic I promise, should be posted today. But please do request, I will try to get it done asap!

Add requests. They can be Character X Character or Character X Reader. No OC or real names. I prefer the Y/N format, and it's easier for every one to enjoy. Send in your character(s) and plot idea! (They can also be character X Reader X character. Switch it around anyway you want. They can't really be yanderes either, I can't write that)   
NO SMUT. I STILL TO THIS DAY HAVE NOT WRITTEN SMUT AND I DONT PLAN TO. DO NOT REQUEST SMUT I AM NOT PREPARED TO WRITE ONE. PLEASE AND THANK YOU.   
~Asia


	2. Fandoms I'll write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a list of stuff I've watched/read and feel semi comfortable writing.

•Percy Jackson and the Gods of Olympus/HoO•  
•SAO•  
•Attack on Titan/SNK•  
•Durarara!! (X2)•  
•Fairy Tail• [NOT CAUGHT UP]  
•Your Lie in April•  
•Black Butler• [NOT CAUGHT UP]  
•Harry Potter•  
•The Seven Deadly Sins• [NOT CAUGHT UP]  
•Yuri!! on Ice•  
•Tokyo Ghoul• [I dont read the manga]  
•Blue Exorcist•  
•Noragami• [I don't read the manga]  
•OHSHC•  
•Death Parade•  
•My Hero Academia•  
•Kyoukai no Kanata (Beyond the boundary)•  
•Your Name•  
•A Silent Voice•  
•No Game No life•  
•BTS•  
•Three Dark Crowns•  
•Blackpink•  
•The Promised Neverland•  
•Kaguya-Sama: Love Is War•  
•Assassination Classroom•  
•Death Note•  
•Saiki Kusuo•  
•literally most Disney shows•  
•most older nick shows•  
•Marvel (I'm a bit iffy)•  
There are also a bunch of book series that I forgot and idk why.


	3. Shizuo x Sister!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my first request and I actually really like this one so there was little to no proof reading done! This is about shizuo seeing his estranged little sister after a while. Also, you're brunettes because shizuo is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O yeah! Here's a key for you guys!  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N) = Nick name  
> (B/F) = Best friend  
> (F/F) = Favorite food  
> (Ex/N) = Exes Name or old anime crush if you've been single forever just like me.  
> (E/N) = Enemies name like someone who is taking your anime crush.  
> (C/N) = Your real life or anime crush, and it can also be your significant other, if u have one.

**2nd person p.o.v**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day for Shizuo, just the thing he liked. It was nice, quiet, and he hadn't seen Izaya all da- "IIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZAAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAAAAA"

"Tom, what was that?" Questions Shizuo. Tom was cut off by Shizuo running to where the noise was Tom rolls his eyes. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" A girl, with (H/L) Brown hair and (S/T) skin, was chasing Izaya around. He looked over and saw Shizuo, then got hit in the arm with a vending machine and crumpled to the ground.

Shizuo then looked to the girl, "(N/N)"? The brunette flew into his arms for a hug, "Shizuo! Gosh, I haven't seen you in such a long time"! "How's Kasuka?" She asked. "He's fine, I don't see him often though. " He answers. "Anyways," The, now, hyper brunette starts. "Let's get something to eat, it's on me!" "Fine. Whatever you want".

* * *

"This should be the right place" The faux blond (wow I know the difference now. I do research so I can make you guys happy) puffs on his cigarette.

The (Y/H) brunette hums, "I thought I told you to stop smoking those." "Yeah I did for like 3 months then you stopped asking. Also, wasn't that like 6 years ago?" he questions. The brunette holds the door open. "Shizu, just because I went to study abroad doesn't mean you don't have to keep smoking."  
"Table for two, please."  
"SHIZU! Are you ignoring me?"

∴•~----------------------------------------------------------~•∴

"THIS LOOKS DELICIOUS!" a squeal was heard through the the restaurant. "Oh erm, sorry!" (Y/N) sputters out. "You still act like a 18 year old" Shizuo tries, key word here is tries, to make under his breath. She rolls her eyes "So, big bro, you gonna stop smoking?". "Maybe" the 'bartender' sips on his milk. "Hmm" the smaller woman moans as she puts food into her mouth. (not that way you nasties) "So good!" she exclaims.

> "I take that back, you're a 7 year-old."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to edit out many, and I mean m a n y, anecdotes from me. People on wattpad really know what I am like, huh?


	4. Shizuo x singing! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo really likes to listen to his girlfriend sing. And I mean REALLY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit long because i got really into it. I wrote it about 20 minutes ago and its not edited yet. I will edit later but not now as it is almost 5 A.M.

Shizuo knew that he would be waking up in the middle of the night. Despite always being a heavy sleeper, he never got a good sleep in new areas. Most of the time he will just sit and lay there, staring into the darkness as he tries his hardest to sleep. Other times, he'll decide to be productive and actually do something with his life. Tonight he decided he might as well clean.

He turned to see the clock read 2:37 A.M. He untangles himself from his girlfriend and walks to the kitchen. He groans and gets some water from the tap. He just moved in with his girlfriend of 8 months bit hes always had trouble adjusting to new areas. He sighs and decides he should sleep more.

When he walks in he notices (y/n) sitting up, blinking as if she trying to get used to the dark. "(N/N)?" Shizuo calls. "Oh, so thats why i woke up. Why did you wake up?" She asks, inviting him back to the bed. He sits next to her and runs his fingers through his hair "Nothing, i just dont sleep well in new spaces thats all". She sighs then perks up "Can i sing you to sleep? It might work!" she looks at him with excited eyes. Shizuo, the kind everwilling man that he is, agrees. 

:[several months later]:

As (Y/N) and Shizuo are getting ready for bed Shizuo freezes. "What's wrong, love?" (Om- they sound married already im sorry) (Y/N) asks. "Can you sing for me tonight? I already feel restless" the taller averts his eyes. (Y/N) giggles and motions for him to lay down. She pulls him into her arms and lets him rest against her chest. (Little spon Shizuo for the win okay) Shizuo begins to open his mouth to ask why but (Y/N) sings.

(This is the song for reference, i hope you like it. It helps me fall asleep if i need it) 

  
https://youtu.be/Uen59x1NBRs

No matter how many times Shizuo hears her sing, he is always amazed. He could wrote paragraphs about why she is the best singer in the world. Her voice melts over him like warm butter on morning toast. Her voice is sweeter than any honey a bee could produce. He wonders if (Y/N) is even real sometimes. 

As she nears the middle of the song he can feel his eyelids growing heavy. He lokes to dream abour her singing. How she can calm him down with just one bar of a song. How, when they were out on a date, Izaya was messing with them all she had to do was start singing his favorite song and he immediately left him alone. Or how tonight, with how stressed he was he wasn't sure he could sleep until she started singing her favorite lullaby. As she neared the last few lines, Shizuo felt himself slip into the unforgiving realm of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, if you couldnt tell i forgot this wasn't fully meant for a sleeping context towsrds the end. Also later i made them sound like they were married already i am so sorry for that.


	5. sorry,,

im going to be putting this fic on hiatus for a little because im not fully encouraged to do this? idk how to explain it, but it shouldnr be for that long hopefully. i will be posting other fics or one shots but this will be on hiatus. im extremely sorry, thank you.


End file.
